VOICE FETISH
by Aratte
Summary: Levi. Levi. Le. Vi. Egresif dan ingresif. Pita suaranya merapat dan tekanan udara absen di atas glotis, lalu di ujung namanya pangkal lidah membelai langit-langit lunak. Baritone berwarna tebal. Timbre berciri khas. Hanya suaranya saja sanggup melambungkanku ke puncak. /PWP/


Kelanjutan fanfiksi ini dapat dibaca di Wattpad/AO3 Aratte.

Update! 23/11/2016: Untuk info selengkapnya serta alasan mengapa saya memindahkan dan menghapus sebagian cerita R18 ini dari FFN, saya telah mencantumkan penjelasannya pada profil FFN saya. Bila ada yang berkeberatan dengan keputusan ini, harap langsung mengontak saya secara pribadi via email (info contact ada di profil FFN saya).

Terima kasih.

PS: Di bawah ini adalah sebagian dari fanfiksi VOICE FETISH yang bisa dibaca di sini. Untuk kelanjutannya, silakan dibaca di AO3 dan Wattpad.

.

.

"Ah. Ah."

Lebah-lebah mendengung.

Volume suara kubesarkan. Dengung lebahnya makin kuat.

Likuid kental meleleh dari bilik-bilik emas. Sarang lebah berguncang, koloninya mengamuk. Alat sengat menajam dan menghunjam epidermis. Bunyi berdesing– ngguuung–di telinga. Bersamaan dengan itu seribu lebah khayalan mengentup, dan aku menjerit. Sensasinya hanya beberapa menit, kemudian alat sengat terlepas dari ekor, menancap seperti duri pada kulitku yang meremang. Madunya menetes-netes. Dengungannya meredup setelah aku mengecilkan volume suara.

Analoginya membingungkan karena ini penyakit. Penyakit langka yang hanya menyerang kurang dari sepuluh persen manusia, atau lebih kurang lagi.

Musik yang kudengar beraliran agresif, evolusi dari hardcore punk. Vokal berteriak melengking, dibarengi serak basah khasnya ketika ia menyanyikan bait awal dan akhir. Vokalis screamo itu dipanggil "L", dengan dua sahabatnya bernama "M" dan "H", dan band besutannya bernama **No Name**. Sampul albumnya berdesain gotik, dengan model pria tampan berjas hitam dan mata berlilit perban. Personilnya hanya berjumlah tiga orang: Satu bervokal keras, satu gitar elektrik melodius, satu penabuh drum. Lirik lagunya penuh sumpah serapah–pemberontakan, pencabulan, kematian, sakit cinta, politik terkorup, dan lagi-lagi sakit cinta.

IPod di kantong celana. _Headphone_ menyumbat lubang telinga. Kuputar satu album lagu No Name sebelum pergi sekolah, di kelas, sepulang sekolah, saat mandi, sebelum tidur, dan mengulangi ritual itu.

Awalnya tak ada masalah.

Ia menjadi libidinal di telinga. Lagu itu terngiang sepanjang waktu. Gigiku bergemeretak sesuai gebukan perkusi dan geraman amplifier. Napasku tercekat saat tempo melambat. Gendang telinga berdenyut karena dengusan hidung si vokalis. Instrumentasi disonan menaikkan bulu-bulu halus di tengkukku. Malam hari ketika aku lupa mencabut _headphone_ dari liang telinga, aku bermimpi basah.

L (si vokalis) yang tampan dengan mata beraksesori perban itu menindihku. Dia berbisik rendah. Bibir melekat ke daun telingaku. Suara bariton membawa lagu bertempo adagio. Tulang diafragmaku mengentak bersama nada-nada silabel. Dia bernyanyi untukku, dan aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melengkungkan punggung. Dia menahan geliatanku, bernyanyi sampai aku kehabisan napas. Lirik lagunya tentang tsunami, dan gelombang air pasang imaginer itu menghantam selangkanganku.

Seperti itu.

Ibu tidak pernah curiga setiap kali aku pergi ke binatu. Dia memujiku rajin, sementara aku frustrasi. Aku tidak bisa lepas dari _headphone_. Tidak bisa lepas dari suaranya yang bisa bernada rendah, kemudian meninggi. Tubuhku seperti berlapis membran yang siap pecah kapan saja ketika getaran suara beroktaf tinggi itu datang. Ia benar-benar datang. Kemudian aku megap-megap berkeringat dalam selimut setelah klimaks yang kedua kali.

Klimaks terakhir berlangsung tanpa bantuan tangan. Terjadi hanya karena mendengar suara nyanyiannya.

**VOICE FETISH**

**by Aratte**

Namaku Eren, dan aku bukan anak yang pendiam.

Gairah seks abnormal bernama paraphilia. Jenis apakah yang menjadi penyakitku, aku tidak menemukannya.

Aku bukan pendiam, tapi bukannya sudi mengoceh blak-blakan tentang rahasia. Aku berakting santai saja, sesekali bertanya kepada Armin demi mengorek informasi dari kepala encernya tentang penyakit kelainan seks. Aku berhenti bertanya karena mereka mulai curiga, dan karena Mikasa sudah menatapku dengan bola mata sedingin staklatit.

Pagi itu mendung. Jean datang membawa tiket pre-sale konser No Name. Kulihat selubung gelap ruangan kelas berubah secerah lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya. Akan kupertaruhkan apa pun untuk merebut tiket dari tangannya.

Konsernya kurang dari seminggu, bertempat di sebuah gedung pertunjukan berusia tiga minggu. Saat aku datang mengecek lokasi, gedungnya berdiri kukuh dengan dinding keramik hitam dan umbul-umbul foto idola. Aku senang bukan main sampai menumpang pipis di toilet sebelah loket.

Aku menunggu datangnya hari bertemu muka dan seruangan dengan pelantun lagu "Kneel Down You Pigs" itu. Aku tidur dengan berdebar, bangun dengan kepala ringan, mengaduk-aduk beef stew dengan gamang, dan melamun di kereta. Speaker _headphone_-ku mati sebelah. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli yang baru, dan tidak peduli. Hanya sebelah speaker cukup untuk mendengar tekanan artikulasi dari tenggorokannya–aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana leher L yang jenjang bergetar ketika ia bernyanyi. Memperlengkap fantasiku, kuakses koleksi video klip dan konsernya di YouTube. Pelipisku berkeringat karena antusias. Kuganggu Armin di media sosial Path karena tak bisa tidur.

Saat hari itu datang, aku mengenakan pakaian kaus longgar, hoodies dan ikat kepala bertuliskan No Name. Aku akan menjadi NoNamers paling aktif berteriak bersamanya malam ini. Dia akan melihatku, bukan melihat Jean si anak promotor. Dia menandaiku karena aku mampu menirukan gerak mulutnya dengan presisi yang tanpa cacat, dengan error kurang dari setengah detik. Begitu konser selesai, aku ingin menyamperinya di ruang rias. Katanya L suka teh hitam, akan kubeli untuknya. Mestinya dia tak menolak. Kudengar L tidak menolak fans laki-laki. Gosipnya dia suka laki-laki dan mencari groupie laki-laki. Mana yang benar aku tidak peduli.

Di dalam gedung itu ada lebih dari seribu lainnya. Berdesakan mulai dari pintu ganda. Berikat kepala yang sama. Menyanyikan lirik lagu yang sama. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka mengidap sakit yang sama. Di antara seribu orang ini semuanya berkeinginan sama denganku: melihat dan dilihat sang idola. Tapi yang namanya beruntung dan sial acapkali datang beriringan.

Aku beruntung karena posisiku berdiri agak depan, tapi sial karena yang berdiri di depanku adalah orang dewasa setinggi 190 senti. Dia melompat tinggi sekali dan aku menjadi semut di antara gajah-gajah. Dia bahkan sudah melompat detik-detik No Name muncul, menjeritkan introduksi. Aku gagal menyaksikan urat-urat yang merambati punggung tangan si vokalis ketika menyambar mik. Aku gagal melihat cara si gitaris wanita bernama H itu mengayunkan strap-nya mengelilingi tubuh. Aku gagal melihat stik drum itu melayang-layang dari tangan M di bawah lampu prisma.

Lalu dia bernyanyi. Nyata bukan artifisial bukan kepingan CD. Kupingku bergetar karena semuanya berteriak, sampai aku tak bisa dengar suaraku sendiri. Membran tipis yang membuatku bertahan itu meledak, memercikkan lendir-lendir panas yang mestinya bisa membuat para gajah menyingkir. Tak ada yang tahu. Aku seruangan dengannya! Aku hanya beberapa meter darinya! Aku berteriak kesenangan tidak keruan. Saat diam-diam gajah di sampingku mengambil video amatir lewat kamera seharga televisi LED, aku melompat tinggi-tinggi dan mendarat dengan lututku menyenggol gajah lain. Dia menatapku marah, dan ledekan marahnya kalah dengan teriakan-teriakan.

Seterusnya mereka semua berlompatan. Satu gajah menyenggol gajah lain, dan gajah yang tersenggol menyenggol yang bersenggolan. Tempo presstissimo plus lengkingan suara L ketika mereka mendaki puncak lagu plus senggol-menyenggol: kekacauan.

Saat kekacauan itu terjadi, aku masih bernyanyi. Gajah di depanku membungkuk sakit kuping dan membenamkan kapas ke dalam lubang telinga. Aku tidak melihat yang ada di samping. Tahu-tahu bentuk tubuh tegap si vokalis dan pentasnya sudah berubah miring 45 derajat. Aku yang jatuh menyamping.

Kurang tiga meter dari tempatku berdiri, gajah-gajah saling menimpa. Yang ingin bangkit jatuh tertindih. Yang mencoba melepaskan diri tergilas badan temannya. Mereka marah dan memaki-maki, lalu terjadi aksi gulat lempar guling (guling bergambar tubuh si vokalis yang disumpeli kapas). Tumbuk-tumbukan dan anarki. Mungkin mencoba melerai, kulihat L bersuara paling keras sambil membawa lagu berikutnya. "Menungginglah Babi-babi!"

Penonton lupa sedang ada kegaduhan, auto-fokus kepada bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Aku juga begitu, dan karena isi celanaku sudah penuh sesak, dan keringat di pelipis sebesar kacang kismis. Aku tak peduli pingsan di depan idola. Kepalaku pusing aku melihat bintang-bintang, dan karena didera klimaks setelah bait ketiga, aku jatuh berlutut. Mulutku masih bergerak-gerak selama itu, dan di sampingku, tubuh lain terinjak-injak. Aku tidak tahu sekuriti menggendong pinggangku. Kubiarkan dia melakukan itu karenanya aku bisa menjulang lebih tinggi di antara yang lain. Di saat itu mataku beradu dengan celah kecil di balik balutan perban mata sang vokalis. Aku yakin sekali dia membalas tatapanku. Warna matanya hitam legam seperti zirah antagonis dalam film kolosal. Ketika itu, darah mengucur makin deras dari keningku.

Tim medis mengobati keningku yang berdarah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa berdarah. Menurut mereka, aku mengompol di celana, karena celanaku basah. Aku ingat memesan dua gelas kopi karena gugup di kafe, dan lupa buang air karena tidak mau ketinggalan antrean. Itu alasan paling logis sehingga mereka tidak perlu melepas celanaku dan mengira alat kelaminku terinjak. Jangan sampai mereka memeriksa ada cairan tubuh selain urin.

Aku memohon kepada tim medis supaya bisa kembali ke _hall_. Mereka berkata konser telah dihentikan. Aku tidak percaya, jika tidak diyakinkan seorang paman dewasa yang sebelah matanya terkatup–gajah di sampingku sebelumnya. Dia berbaring di ranjang metalik di sebelahku dan tangannya diperban. Penonton terinjak-injak sudah bukan hal baru dalam pertunjukan beraliran keras, tapi atas permintaan sang artis, konser dihentikan sementara. Aku diperbolehkan keluar dengan alasan ingin pipis.

Tiga personil No Name yang kukagumi dan penuh kejutan itu sedang beristirahat di ruang mewah belakang panggung. Posisi bangsal korban terinjak hanya diatasi sekat berbintil dengan emblem promotor. Aku sedang membawa tas selempang dan mengecek kotak teh hitam yang kupersiapkan. Aku ingin bertemu L.

Empat sekuriti berkaus hitam menghadang. Aku tidak pantang menyerah, dan mungkin karena sedang kehabisan darah di kepala, aku mulai menggila. Sejak kecil, aku tidak bisa dihentikan dari gairahku yang meletup-letup. Ruang artis terbuka dan yang di dalam sudah pasti mendengar suaraku. Aku tidak memanggil nama L, aku menyanyikan lagunya.

Suaraku memang pas-pasan, dan tak ada bedanya dengan suara seribu penggemar di atas lantai aula yang menyudutkan kotak pentasnya. Tapi suaraku keras, lantang penuh semangat, seperti lirik lagu tulisan L.

"Bumi edan! Manik-manik dan tulang binatang! Bulu-bulu-bulu! Inkubus!"

Aku bahkah tak tahu artinya. Lirik lagu ini yang terlintas secara random.

Sekuriti gemas membungkam mulutku dengan gumpalan roti, kemudian dia datang.

Paman ini sudah kepala tiga. Aku bisa tahu dari gurat-gurat kecil di bawah matanya, dan gayanya mengintimidasi. Dia mengenakan riasan gotik seperti penyanyi punk kebanyakan. Pembayang hitam di kelopak matanya agak pudar entah karena keringat atau ia belum selesai berias. Badannya atletis proporsional, dan dia mengenakan sepatu boot bersol tebal yang menutupi pinggiran jeans ketatnya. Yang paling kentara adalah tulang rahang dan warna biji matanya, yang juga mengingatkanku pada L.

Merapatkan bibirnya yang pucat, ia membuat gestur dengan jarinya supaya aku dilepaskan. Dia membikin gestur yang kedua, yang tidak kumengerti, sampai kemudian aku paham maksudnya ia memintaku masuk ruangan.

Jantungku berlompatan seperti kelinci. Aku berjalan di belakangnya dan tahu, tanpa sepatu bersol tebal, dia tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Dia sebelas dua belas dengan L. Kemudian aku mendengar suara berdehamnya.

Sengatan listrik itu menaikkan rambut di ubun-ubunku. Jantungku yang sudah memompa darah secara liar, sempat berhenti sepersekian detik.

Tak ada orang lain yang memiliki suara sepertinya, selain vokalis idolaku.


End file.
